The Surprise
by iseealivepeople
Summary: Kyle's cousin comes to visit but he's not the same nerdy boy that everyone remembers him as. WARNING: Contains swearing and light slash.
1. Chapter 1

"Kyle get up we have to go pick up your cousin Kyle!" Kyle's mom called from downstairs. Kyle groaned and sat up rubbing the nerdle out of his eyes, the digital clock on his nightstand said 7:53 am. He didn't want to get up this early to pick up his nerdy cousin from the air port. The drive to the air port was silent and boring, Kyle occupied himself by drawing frowning faces in the frost on the windows of the car.

"We're here," Kyle's dad said stopping the car in front of the air port. Kyle groaned and stepped out of the car and reluctantly followed his parents to go pick up his nerdy cousin.

"Looking for me?" He heard a voice say behind him, he turned around and saw a muscular boy with shaggy brown hair.

"Uh-I-uh who are you?" He stumbled out mesmerized by the boy standing in front of him.

"I'm your cousin," The boy said punching his shoulder lightly.

"Wha how did you?" Kyle stuttered out.

"How did I go through this drastic change? Well when I got that five million dollars I used some of it to get my mom well and the rest I used to fix myself and after I got rid of all my health problems I joined the track team and it totally turned me around," He said.

"You look good," Kyle said.

"Come on Kyle and Kyle two, we have to get going now," Kyle's mom said. Kyle rolled his eyes, he hated how his mom chose to call _him _Kyle two. When they arrived back at the house Kyle went up to his room still stunned about his new changed cousin.

_______

"Hey guys," Kyle said at the bus stop next morning.

"New boyfriend?" Kenny asked noticing Kyle's cousin.

"No you guys all remember my cousin right?" Kyle asked. Cartman emitted a small laugh,

"Yeah what a douche," He said.

"Well, this is him," He said pointing to his cousin. He watched as his three friends' mouths dropped open in shock and he listened once again as his cousin told the story of his new changed self.

"It's amazing how much someone can change," Stan said.

"Well you guys haven't seen me since we were eight," Kyle's cousin said.

"Yeah, hah, it's been a long seven years," Stan said with a laugh. When they got on the bus Kyle was disappointed when his cousin took _his _seat next to Stan and Stan didn't object to it, pretty soon the four boys were deep in conversation. Kyle sighed and went to sit in the only empty seat up at the front of the bus.

_______

"Alright class we have a new student joining us today, I would all like you to meet Kyle's cousin Kyle!" Ms. Garrison exclaimed out. Everyone opened their mouths in shock at what they saw, this kid was definitely not the nerdy kid that they remembered back in the third grade.

"Go have a seat Kyle," Ms. Garrison said. Luckily there were enough seats this time so Kyle didn't have to share with his cousin. All during class his friends talked to his cousin leaving him completely out of their conversation, he could feel himself getting more hurt and angry with every conversation they left him out of but he decided to just ignore it, their fondness over his cousin would have to die out sooner or later, right?

______

"Stop staring at Wendy and hurry up and chose already," Cartman said pushing Stan from behind.

"Don't shove me fat ass this is a tough decision," Stan said angrily.

"What is so hard about choosing between a hamburger and a cheeseburger?" Cartman asked. Stan sighed.

"Cheeseburger," He said. Cartman quickly pushed his way in front of the food and ordered two cheese burgers and one hamburger. After the boys got their food, Kyle was surprised to see that they didn't reserve a seat for him.

"Where am I going to sit?" He asked trying not to sound hurt.

"Go sit somewhere else Jew, your cousin is sitting with us," Cartman snapped. Kyle looked at Stan for support but he seemed to agree with Cartman.

"Yeah Kyle, maybe you can sit by us tomorrow," Kenny said. Kyle quickly turned away so his "friends" wouldn't see the tears that had sprung up in his eyes and he went to go sit at the only empty table at the back of the cafeteria.

_______

After school Kyle went to Stark's pond and he was surprised to see someone there crying, as he got nearer he saw that it was Clyde.

"What's wrong?" He asked sitting next to him.

"Your…stupid…cousin," He choked out.

"What about him?" Kyle asked.

"I accidentally bumped into Jimmy and your cousin saw and he started telling everyone that I beat him up so now everyone thinks I'm a cripple beater and now no one wants to be my friend because they are all good friends with Jimmy," Clyde choked out.

"You're not the only one that he has been causing problems for," Kyle muttered.

"What did he do to you?" Clyde asked.

"He stole my friends that's what he did!" Kyle said angrily causing Clyde to jump slightly.

"I'll be your friend," He offered smiling.

"Okay," Kyle said and he couldn't help but to smile back.

________

"Get in here young man!" His mom screeched as soon as he walked through the door.

"Yeah Mom?" He said.

"Explain this to me," She said shoving his journal in his face, it was to the part about where he said he had an attraction towards guys. He was surprised that she had found it, sure the lock was broken on it but he had hid it very well, he had no idea how she could have found it. Then he remembered mentioning briefly where it was to his cousin the night before, he had been so tired that he wasn't even thinking about what he was saying. He suddenly felt rage build up inside of him, he couldn't believe that his own cousin would betray him like this.


	2. Chapter 2

"**You TOLD her!" Kyle shrieked knocking his cousin up against the wall.**

"**What are you talking about?" His cousin asked. **

"**You know damn well what I'm talking about, you showed her the fucking journal," Kyle said angrily. **

"**Well a mother does have the right to know," His cousin said shoving him away and walking off. **

"**Kyle and Kyle two it is time for dinner!" His mom suddenly called out, he sighed and rolled his eyes he didn't want to eat with his monster of a cousin.**

**______**

"**I hope the reason you've hardly touched your food is because you feel guilty about being gay Kyle two," His mom said. Kyle bit down on his tongue and glared at his cousin, he could feel the metallic taste of blood enter his mouth. **

"**Yeah Kyle, everyone knows it's disgusting to be gay," His cousin said in a know it all voice; Kyle wanted to punch him. After dinner Kyle's bad mood was deepened when his mom told him that he would have to do the dishes with his cousin.**

"**Let's just get this over with," He said angrily. **

"**Okay," His cousin said. As Kyle washed the dishes his cousin just stood there with his back against the counter supervising him. **

"**Aren't you going to help?" Kyle snapped. **

"**It seems like you're getting along fine on our own," His cousin said walking out of the kitchen leaving Kyle to glare after him. **

**_______**

"**Hey dude," Kyle said to Stan at the bus stop the next morning.**

"**Hey," Stan replied, a few minutes later Cartman came walking up.**

"**You guys will not believe….," He started to say but when Kyle's cousin walked up Stan and Cartman ran over to him leaving Kyle standing by himself. A few minutes later Kenny came running up with his arms full of about twenty magazines and instead of saying hi to Kyle he just ran straight up to Kyle's cousin and started a conversation with him. Well this day sure is starting off great. Kyle thought sarcastically as the bus lurched up. Once again he decided to sit in the front seat so he could be as far away from his cousin, who was sitting in **_**his **_**usual seat by **_**his **_**best friend. **

"**Hi," He heard Clyde say.**

"**Hi," He replied.**

"**Can I sit here? No one else wants to sit by a cripple beater," He said making air quotations around the words 'cripple beater'.**

"**Sure," Kyle replied scooting over so Clyde could sit down. **

"**Is it true?" He asked after a moment of silence. **

"**Is what true?" Kyle asked. **

"**Well, I got online last night and I got a random IM from your cousin that was a link to a blog, and I clicked on it and it was a scanned copy of your journal, and I know it was your's because it's your handwriting, well anyways what I'm trying to ask is are you gay?" Clyde asked. Kyle looked down,**

"**Who else knows about this?" He asked angrily. **

"**Your cousin said he only sent it to about sixteen other people," Clyde answered. **

"**Sixteen other people!" He shrieked and before he could say anymore he was silenced by Clyde's lips on his.**

**_______**

"**Students today we will be doing a group project," Ms. Garrison started. Kyle groaned when he saw that everyone was already looking at his cousin to see if he wanted to be their partner. **

"**Before you make any haste decisions on who you want to be in your group let me tell you that we are going to have just two people in a group instead of the normal four," Ms. Garrison said.**

"**Why?" Bebe asked. **

"**Because this will only work with two people," Ms. Garrison said. **

"**I am not getting married to anyone in this classroom!" Cartman exclaimed.**

"**Get your mind out of the gutter Eric, that isn't what this project is about," Ms. Garrison said rolling her eyes. **

"**Then what's it about?" Craig called from the back of the room flipping Ms. Garrison off.**

"**Craig go to the counselor's office!" Ms. Garrison yelled; Craig shrugged and walked to the door flipping the class off on his way out. **

"**As I was saying for your project you will have to come up with a planet that you want to study," Ms. Garrison said.**

"**I pick Pluto," Cartman called. **

"**Pluto isn't a planet fat ass," Kyle said.**

"**Yeah it is Jew!" Cartman retorted. **

"**No it's not, they decided it wasn't a planet," Kyle said. **

"**Prove it!" Cartman sneered. **

"**Fine," Kyle said pulling a National Geographic out of his back pack and slamming it on the desk. **

_**According to the new definition, a full-fledged planet is an object that orbits the sun and is large enough to have become round due to the force of its own gravity. In addition, a planet has to dominate the neighborhood around its orbit. **_

_**Pluto has been demoted because it does not dominate its neighborhood. Charon, its large "moon," is only about half the size of Pluto, while all the true planets are far larger than their moons. **_

_**In addition, bodies that dominate their neighborhoods, "sweep up" asteroids, comets, and other debris, clearing a path along their orbits. By contrast, Pluto's orbit is somewhat untidy. **_

"**Told you fat ass," Kyle said.**

"**Okay so we know that Pluto isn't a real planet can we just get on with the project?" Ms. Garrison asked. The class nodded their heads.**

"**Okay now choose a partner," Ms. Garrison said. Kyle wasn't surprised when he saw that Stan grouped up with Wendy but his mouth dropped open in shock when Kenny chose to be his cousin's partner. **

"**Want to be partners?" Clyde asked.**

"**Sure," Kyle said blushing remembering what happened on the bus that morning. **

"**Oh and about the thing on the bus, I'm sorry about that," Clyde said fidgeting nervously. **

"**It's okay," Kyle replied. **

"**Yeah so, what planet should we do?" Clyde asked.**

"**I was thinking Saturn," Kyle answered.**

"**Then Saturn it is," Clyde said with a smile.**

**______**

"**You're holding up the damn lunch line again," Cartman said shoving Stan. **

"**I'm going I'm going," Stan complained. **

"**I swear this is the last time you will be in front of me in the lunch line," Cartman said angrily. **

"**Whatever dude," Stan said walking off to go sit at their normal table, Cartman ordered three chili dogs and followed Stan to sit at their table. **

"**Don't you think it's kind of mean to leave Kyle out?" Stan asked when he saw that Kyle was sitting at a table with no one but the cripple beater. **

"**Nope the filthy Jew finally gets what he deserves," Cartman said, Kyle's cousin nodded in agreement. **

"**Well okay," Stan said once more looking at Kyle before dipping his spoon in his chocolate pudding. **


	3. Chapter 3

After lunch everyone went and got into their groups to start working on their projects.

"Alright students I am going to ask you what planet you're going to do and if any of you say Pluto then Mr. Hat will smack you bitches up," Ms. Garrison said.

"Why cant we do Pluto?" Craig asked.

"Because according to National Geographic Pluto isn't a planet anymore," Ms. Garrison replied.

"Damn," Craig said flipping his desk off.

"Well I chose Mercury," Token said.

"No one cares you black asshole," Cartman said. Ms. Garrison rolled her eyes.

"Eric what did you and Butters choose?" Ms. Garrison asked.

"Jupiter," Cartman replied.

"That makes sense, Jupiter is the biggest planet and you're the fattest in the class," Kyle said.

"Shut up you stupid Jew!" Cartman said angrily.

"All you bastards shut up!" Ms. Garrison screamed.

"Now I want you to all go and work on your projects," She snapped and the class got into their groups.

"You cant do Saturn," Kyle's cousin said walking up to their table when he saw the cut out picture that Clyde was holding in his hands.

"Why not?" Kyle asked.

"Because we just decided that we are going to do Saturn," His cousin said.

"We decided before lunch," Clyde said.

"I don't care you cant do Saturn!" Kyle's cousin snapped.

"More than one group can do the same planet," Ms. Garrison said rolling her eyes.

"I don't want to do the same thing as him, I am going to do Neptune, it's a better planet anyways," His cousin said angrily walking back over to his partner. Kyle looked over at him and sighed and he began working on his project.

_________

"Do you want to come over to my house today?" Clyde asked when the final bell rang.

"Sure," Kyle replied. As he was walking closer to the door he felt something hit him in the back of the head, turning around he saw a few kids standing there with smirks on their faces.

"Going to your boyfriend's house, fag?" One of them sneered.

"Why yes, yes he is," Clyde said grabbing Kyle's hand causing him to blush furiously.

"Oh how cute two flaming faggots," The boy sneered and his cronies chuckled beside him.

"So I'm your boyfriend now?" Kyle asked after the group had left.

"If you want to be," Clyde said nervously looking down.

"Okay," Kyle said blushing.

"Great." Clyde said smiling and they walked out the door together holding hands.

_______

"Where's Kyle two?" Kyle's mom asked Kyle's cousin at supper that night.

"At his boyfriend's house," His cousin replied with his mouth full of green beans.

"WHAT! WHAT! WHAT!" Kyle's mom screeched flapping her arms like a chicken.

Kyle's cousin got up and went up to the room he was currently staying in and he got on his computer and signed into messenger.

NerdNoMore: did you hear what happened?

IxLuvxWendy: no what happened?

NerdNoMore: that rumour that Kyle started about you

IxLuvxWendy: what rumour did he start?

NerdNoMore: the one about you using Wendy just for sex

IxLuvxWendy: are u sure? I mean Kyle wouldn't do that

NerdNoMore: why do you think she dumped you?

Stan didn't need to see anymore and he angrily signed off his computer.

"I thought we were friends Kyle," He said angrily to no one in particular.


	4. Chapter 4

"**Hey dude," Kyle said to Stan at the bus stop the next morning.**

"**Don't talk to me," Stan replied stiffly. **

"**What why not?" Kyle asked.**

"**You know why," Stan said turning away from him. Kyle was confused, he couldn't think of one reason why Stan would be mad at him unless…. **

"**It's his fault," Kyle muttered under his breath when he saw his cousin walking up. **

"**How come you never come with the traitor?" Stan asked Kyle's cousin.**

"**I don't want to be seen walking with that loser," His cousin spat out. Kyle just rolled his eyes they obviously didn't know that he was standing right there. **

"**Guys you guys seriously the end of the world is coming!" Cartman screamed running up. **

"**What makes you say that?" Stan asked. **

"**I went to the store today and they were all out of cheesy poofs," Cartman said like it really was the end of the world. **

"**That's a good thing for you fat ass," Kyle said. **

"**He wasn't talking to you," Kyle's cousin and Stan snapped at him. Kenny started to say something but then a miniature clown came flying and hit him in his temple knocking him dead. **

**_______**

**Kyle got on the bus and sat beside Clyde in the front seat.**

"**Hi," Clyde greeted him.**

"**Hi," Kyle replied.**

"**What's wrong? You look like something terrible has happened," Clyde asked with concern.**

"**Something terrible has happened, my cousin told Stan something and now he hates me," Kyle replied. **

"**Why does he seem to like ruining people's lives?" Clyde asked.**

"**No idea," Kyle replied.**

**________**

"**Class sit down and start doing working on your projects," Ms. Garrison said. **

"**Why cant we do normal high school work?" Wendy asked.**

"**Because when our high school exploded we got stuck here with our old elementary teacher whose brain is still stuck in elementary work," Token replied. Stan seethed when he saw that Wendy was talking to Token, he remembered how he had stole her that one time when he was younger. **

"**Wendy we need to talk," He said finally getting the nerve to go up and talk to her.**

"**What about?" She asked.**

"**Whatever Kyle told you it's not true," Stan said. **

"**Which Kyle?" She asked.**

"**The backstabbing one that's always been here," Stan said with anger in his voice. Wendy looked down and Stan thought he could see disappointment in her eyes.**

"**Well okay then," She said walking off. **

**________**

"**Ha! I beat you hippie!" Cartman said jumping in front of Stan in the lunch line.**

"**I don't really care right now," Stan said in an apathetic voice looking down. **

"**Did you and your hippie girlfriend break up again?" Cartman asked. **

"**Yeah and it's all Kyle's fault," Stan said angrily. **

"**I told you we should have ditched him a long time ago," Cartman said. **

"**Stan can we talk?" Kyle asked walking over to the table that used to be his. **

"**There's nothing really to say is there?" Stan asked angrily not looking up from his food. **

"**Stan for whatever I did I'm really sorry I am," Kyle said. **

"**You say that but I don't think I can believe you," Stan said twirling his spaghetti on his fork. **

"**I honestly don't know what's going on," Kyle said. **

"**Oh please you just couldn't wait to snap her up could you?" Stan said angrily. **

"**What are you talking about?" Kyle asked getting angry now.**

"**I know you like Wendy why else would you tell her all that shit about me," Stan said. **

"**I do not like Wendy I don't even like girls!" Kyle said. **

"**Well then you must hate me," Stan said.**

"**I don't hate you, where are you getting all this from?" Kyle asked.**

"**Rebecca told me what you said," **

"**What, what did she tell you?" **

"**That you said you were sick of how hard it is to be my friend well I guess you really proved that because a true friend doesn't do the things that you've done," Stan said angrily. **

"**What did I do and I never said that!" Kyle said.**

"**Whatever," Stan said getting up and bolting angrily out of the cafeteria. **

**_______**

"**I saw your fight with Stan today at lunch," Clyde said as he was walking home, they both didn't feel like riding the bus home today.**

"**I don't know what I did," Kyle said pushing his hands into his pockets and scuffing his foot on the ground. **

"**He'll come around, he always does," Clyde said reassuringly. **

"**I hope so," Kyle said. When they arrived at Clyde's house Kyle gave him a long passionate kiss before stepping off his porch to go to his own house.**

"**I'll see you tomorrow," Clyde said smiling.**

"**See ya," Kyle said.**

**_______**

**That night Kyle's cousin got on the computer, earlier he had found Kyle's password to his msn account and he decided to have a little fun. **

**NotACrippleBeater: heya babe! **

**HeMakesMeSoMad: hi**

**NotACrippleBeater: how are u doing?**

**HeMakesMeSoMad: we need to talk**

**NotACrippleBeater: about what?**

**HeMakesMeSoMad: look Clyde, you're nice and all but I don't want to be with you anymore I mean you're kind of lame.**

**NotACrippleBeater: so you're breaking up with me?**

**HeMakesMeSoMad: I guess so**

**NotACrippleBeater: (offline)**

**Kyle's cousin rubbed his hands together and smiled to himself. **


	5. Chapter 5

The next day at school Kyle was surprised when Clyde didn't sit by him on the bus.

"What's wrong?" He asked going over there and sitting by him.

"You should know," Clyde replied stiffly.

"What are you talking about?" Kyle asked.

"Oh what am I too lame for you to understand me?" Clyde asked.

"What?"

"Why are you talking to me you broke up with me," Clyde said looking down.

"No didn't! Where are you getting all this from?" Kyle asked.

"Um you messaged me on IM last night," Clyde replied.

"I didn't even get on messenger last night," Kyle said.

"Um yeah you did you messaged me saying you wanted to break up because I'm lame," Clyde said. Kyle sighed and pulled something out of his back pack.

"I couldn't have been on messenger last night because I was at oboe practice," Kyle said pulling out a note that had been signed by their band teacher and he had put yesterday's date and the time of 7:06 pm.

"I got your IM message at 7:08 pm," Clyde said.

"There's no way I could have got home that fast and the library's computers arent open after school," Kyle said.

"You're right, but who could it have been?" Clyde asked.

"Oh no," Kyle groaned.

"What?"

"I told my cousin where my journal was before he started being a jerk and I wrote all my passwords down to everything in it," Kyle said.

"Well at least we have each other, I know that if we stick together we'll get through this," Clyde said squeezing Kyle's hand.

"So we're cool?" Kyle asked.

"We sure are," Clyde said smiling.

________

"How is it with your boyfriend or should I say ex?" Kyle's cousin asked when they entered the classroom.

"Let's just say you're little plan didn't work," Kyle said smirking and going to sit in his seat by Clyde. When Stan entered the classroom he saw Wendy sitting by Token and he felt a sharp pang go through his heart.

"Just go talk to her," Kenny said when he noticed that he was staring at her.

"Okay," Stan said taking a deep breath and walking over to Wendy.

"Can we talk?" He asked chewing on his bottom lip nervously with his hands in his jeans pocket.

"Okay?" Wendy said looking up at him.

"Alone?" Stan pleaded.

"Fine," Wendy said standing up and they walked out into the hall way.

"What exactly did Kyle tell you?" He asked.

"Which one the backstabber or his oh so perfect cousin?"

"The backstabber,"

"Well he told me that you always talk about how beautiful and smart I am and how you wanted to marry me, but I guess all that wasn't true was it?" Wendy said.

"Wait he told you that but his cousin told me that he said that I said that I was only using you for sex," Stan said.

"Um the day after he got here his cousin started hitting on me, I really don't trust that guy," Wendy said.

"I don't anymore either," Stan said angrily.

"Hey what's going on?" Kyle's cousin asked walking up to them.

"Where the hell do you get off telling me lies about my best friend and then trying to get with my girlfriend?" Stan said angrily pushing Kyle's cousin into the lockers.

"Oh so now I'm your best friend?" Kyle asked walking out of the bathroom.

"Kyle look, I'm really sorry I…." Stan started to say.

"Save it," Kyle said angrily walking off.

"Don't worry, he'll come around," Wendy said putting her hand on Stan's shoulder when she saw the devastated look on his face.

________

"Cartman, Kyle's cousin is not sitting with us today," Stan said.

"Why not I think he's totally kick ass," Cartman replied.

"He told us all lies and turned us all against Kyle," Stan said.

"Yeah that's why I like him," Cartman said.

"Hey Kyle you can come sit over here," Stan said gesturing to a chair when he saw Kyle walking up with his lunch tray.

"Oh so now I'm finally good enough to sit with you guys? Well, I'm honored but I have some place better to sit," Kyle said taking a seat at Clyde's table.

"See he hates me and it's all his cousin's fault," Stan grumbled stabbing his BBQ chicken with his fork.

"It's not nice to talk about people Stan," Stan looked up and saw Kyle's cousin.

"Well it's true," Stan said.

"If you say one more bad thing about me I will make your life hell," Kyle's cousin hissed in Stan's ear.

"You already pretty much did," Stan said getting up and bolting out of the cafeteria door.

_________

After school Kyle and Clyde decided that they didn't want to ride the bus home again.

"You know I'm glad that it wasn't you on your messenger last night because I really do love you," Clyde said.

"Wait, you l-love m-me?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, I love you," Clyde said smiling.

"I love you too," Kyle said blushing furiously, just as they were about to kiss his cousin came jumping out of the bushes.


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you want?" Kyle demanded when he saw his cousin.

"I bet you're wondering why I hate you," Kyle's cousin answered.

"Uh yeah," Kyle replied.

"I'll tell you why," Kyle's cousin said knocking him up against a brick wall.

"I hate you because when I came down here seven years ago you never gave me a chance, you made your friends assume I was losers, you thought I was such a loser that you had to pay them not to make fun of me, that is why I hate you and why I had to get revenge!" Kyle's cousin spat out.

"Dude,"

"Is that all you can say? After you made my life a living hell that week I came to visit?"

"I didn't mean to,"

"Only when I got money did you want to be my friend, you are a good for nothing selfish jerk,"

"I'm sorry, I really am can we start this whole thing over?" Kyle begged. Kyle's cousin looked down for a little while and sighed.

"I guess everyone deserves a second chance,"


End file.
